One Choice To Rule Them All SYOC OPEN
by Divergent in District 11
Summary: I suck at summaries. Please read and comment because it will make my day. :) (Rated T coz there will be violence and some swearing). SYOC open!
1. Chapter 1

"Truth or Dare?" Uriah asks Marlene.

"Ah, Dare, duh."

"Egg the blue guy."

"OH YEAH!" Marlene sings, and does a little dance.

"The eggs, oh Queen of Egging." I say, kneeling down.

"Why, thank-you, here is your payment." She grabs an egg and smashes it on my head.

"MARLENE!" I scream. Marlene pokes her tongue out, and jogs out.

"After her!" Charli says. He grabs my hand and yanks me up.

"This, is the Chasem. I tell this to everyone who comes, please do not jump."

"DUCK STIFF!" Screams Marlene, throwing the egg. The boy in the grey reacts fast, and manages to not get nailed with an egg. But Marlene does get the Nose.

"BULLS EYE!" I shout. "FALL BACK!"

"GO! GO! GO!" Lynn shouts, grabbing my arm as we run laughing. We run as fast as we can to our dorm, slamming the door behind us.

"Lock it, Shauna!" exclaims Alex. Shauna huredly locks it, and slumps down on the ground.

"Oh. My. GOD!" I shout, sitting down beside Sarah.

"That was the best!" says Marlene, trying to sit on top of Shauna.

"GET OFF ME, YOU GREAT LUMP OF FAT!" She shrieks, pushing Mars to the ground.

"ok, my turn to ask….Brides-"

"Don't call me Brides, or I'll kill you." I shout, shaking a finger.

"BRIDES! Truth or Dare?" she says, ignoring my threat completely.

"Oh, I can handle the truth." I sing.

"PANSYCAKE!" screams Uriah. I throw a pillow at him.

"The truth, Marlene." I say, trying to pull a poker face, while Uriah glaring at me.

"Do you have any tattoos anywhere weird?"

"I hate you guys!"

"So you can't handle the truth!"

"Yes I can. My mother tattooed the symbols of all the factions on my…lower part." I say, redding. All my friends fall over laughing.

"Ha ha ha, very mature guys. OK!" I shout. "Truth or dare, all off you. This, also means me."

"We ain't Pansycakes, so DARE!" exclaims Uriah.

"Your dare is to, sing _I got a feeling_ at the pit."

"WOA!" shouts Shauna, grabbing me. "Lets go!"

Rolling my eyes, I get up.

"Ready?" I say,

"I GOT A FEELING!" screams Uriah. We all smile, joining him singing.

"COZ TONIGHTS GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT. TIMES 3 MILLION BILLION!" shouts Charli.

"TONIGHTS THE NIGHT!" we all yell, dancing together. We continue to sing an dance around the pit, and many Dauntless record us. Some even join in.

"WOA!" we finish together, laughing. We fall the ground together.

* * *

"Bridget, I'm so sorry." Says the Erudite girl, only a little older then me. "We can not have you stay here. We must take you to your father."

"But I'm 15!" I protest, glaring at her.

"It was your mothers wish." The girl continues. "I loved Dauntless to, you know."

I raise an eyebrow, but let it fall, seeing a clothed white trolley wheel past.

"Mum." I mutter. Her stab wounds were horrid. I will never rest until I find the man who killed her, and give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" the girl asks.

"Get away from me…when," I say, full of regret, "do I have to be ready?"

"Two hours." The girl says. Shooting me a last look of surspition, she turns and leaves.

The second she is out of sight, I run to the common room. Once I arrive, the room is filled with sympathy.

"Are you alright?" Uriah asks.

"My mother just died. What do you think, Uriah." I spit at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He says. Wrapping me in a tight hug. Which soon turns into everyone pilling on.

"OK, guys, I'm dyeing here!" I squeak. The small room is filled with chuckles, and small smiles.

"But-" I say, looking at my friends, "I have to go live with my dad."

"What's so bad about that." Uriah says, waving his hand slightly.

"It means, I am no longer living in Dauntless." I explain everything to them. By the time I finish, Uriah's face has gotten so red, I thought he might explode.

"And you AGREED to go! What is with you, Bree?"

"Its Erudite, guys. They are so….STUPID!"

"That makes sense" mutters Charli and I shot him glare.

"When are you leaving?" asks Marlene.

"Two hours." I check my watch, "cancel that, 1 and ¾"

"I have an idea." Says Uriah.

"What?"

"Lets get you tattoos of all your friends on your back. Like we all sign it."

"Hell's yeah!" I exclaim, opening the door, an leading my friends out.

"Tori, I'm being forced to go to Erudite, and we thought I could have my friends sign my back. And a bracelet like tattoo with four names on it. Uriah, Lynn, Marlene and Shauna?"

Tori raises an eyebrow, bitting her lip slightly. "Well, sure. Lets do the bracelet one first?" I nod as she picks up the pens, and presses it to my wrist. Blanking out, I stare off into the distance. I look into the mirror, seeing a pale faced girl. Tall. Strong. Tattoos of the factions from her left eye.

Me.

"Done." She say suddenly, waking me from my world for perfectness. I look at my wrist. The names are made is swirling writing in the links.

"Its beautiful, Tori. Thank you." She smiles at me, handing the pen to Uriah.

"Just don't kill me, Ur."

"I might." He says, pressing the pen to my shoulder.

Each of my friends take turns in writing their names. Some even leave messages.

"Done." Says Sarah, underlining her name.

"Take a look, Bridget." Tori holds up a mirror.

My back is filled with black writing. Different, and unique for each word. Different and unique for each person.

Then I see large black words in the middle of my back.

"Faction before blood. I hope you like it." Tori says. "To remind you of us."

"Thank you, Tori." I say, getting up.


	2. Living Dauntless (chapter two)

**Hi guys, sorry i didn't update earlier, I hope you enjoy and review me! Pm me if you want to have a character of your own in this story, and if you think i should do a Harry Potter fanfic! ENJOY**

* * *

"Bridget, we need you to sign us to!" says Charli, pocking my check.  
"You _need_ me to? Are you going to miss me, little Charli?" I say in response, pocking his arm.  
"Come on, please."  
"If you need it that bad..." I smirk, giving him a push. "Come on then." He smiles at me. We walk back to the tattoo salon, but the long way. Going past the pit. Stroking the net, I raise my head to look at the gapping hole above it. I can't wait to jump, I think.  
"The good thing about you going is-"  
"Theres a good side to this, madness?"  
"Ha ha. You get to meet your father. Mine choose to leave." Charli turns his face away from me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."  
"Charli-" I continue to walk along the pit, once we reach the salon, Uriah is tapping his foot.  
"Took you love birds long enough." he mutters. I flip him the bird, but he ignores it, taking my arm and pulling my away. "Tori, the tattoo pen, please!" Smiling, she hands it over to me,  
"What would you like me to write?" I ask.  
"I love you, lots of gooy stuff."  
"URIAH!" I shout, cuffing his head. He cry's out in pain, but starts to laugh a little as well. "Ok, To Uriah, Be Brave, Bridget Bird." I say as I write the neatest I can on his back. I continue to write similar messages on each persons back, and once I've finished, Uri shows me something.  
"We all got Tori to tattoo us with your name, and the rest of our friends. So now were twines!"  
"Oh shut up! And go twines yourself." I exclaim, smiling still.  
"Girllll, you can NOT leave us with only a few Dauntless clothing to choose from. Sarah, Lynn, Mar and I have chosen your wardrobe for the best year of your life!"  
"Oh, no you DIDN'T!" I shout. These girl have NO taste what so ever. Or at least what I like.  
Shauna grabs my arm, and pulls me out. Hard.  
"No. You. Did. Not. You REALLY got clothes I like! Girls, are you feeling well?" Thats us, joking to the last minute. The girls are all laughing, and we begin to stuff my bag full of the clothes. Once we are finished, we have to make our way to the train. Its stopping for once, because the Erudite girl is refusing to jump onto a moving train  
"Have fun with the Noses's." Uriah says, hugging me. I respond by hugging back, tightly.  
"Yeah, like I would. I'll miss you guys heaps." I shout over his shoulder.  
"Aw, we'll miss you too!" says Marlyne. They all pile onto me.  
"Ow! Back, arms! Recently tattooed!" I scream, shoving them off. Or trying to.  
"We have something to give you," says Shauna.  
"Well I never," I say, raising an eyebrow, "you guys being sentimental!" I say, as they hand over a black-ribboned box.  
"Just shut up and open it." Says Uri. I glare at him, and pretend to throw the box to him.  
"I swear to god, you will be one of my fears!" he exclaims, shielding his face with his arms.  
"Oh yeah?" I scoff. Untying the ribbon, I let it fall to the ground. Inside the box are two things. An iPod, with all the songs we have dared each other to sing in the past 13 years. And a small black leather bracelet, with pictures of my friends together. I slide it onto my wrist, and twirl it so they can see.  
"Aw, guys!" I shout, "Thanks so much."  
"And we can't let you have your birthday without some Dauntless cake!" Shouts Uriah.  
"And YOU didn't eat it all! Are you feeling well?" I ask, feeling his head.  
"They kept it in a safe. Can I have some?"  
"URIAH!" We all shout. I sigh inwardly, this is what I'm going to miss most about this place. Freedom, laughing, friends.  
"Here it is. Take it and RUN, Bridget! TAKE IT AND RUN!" Shouts Shauna.  
"Nah," I get the cake out of the same, and break pieces off, giving each to my friends. "This small mostel of cake, is going to be the ink of our pact. No eating, Uriah" I smile as he glares at me. "yet. Frist, we must all promise to never eat cake again without thinking of at least one stupid thing that we have done over the years."  
"Yeah, like I GOTTA FEELING LALALA!" smiles Carri.  
"Yep. Secondly, we must all keep these tattoos, always and forever."  
"To the day I die." Promises Uriah, lifting the cake.  
"WAIT, URI!" I shout, grabbing his hand. "One last thing, we all must swear, upon never eating Dauntless cake again, to never, ever to love each other, and never judge me in my new Erudent wear." I shiver at the thought of all the blue.  
"We swear." They all say solemnly.  
"Ok, THREE, TWO, ONE EAT!" We all shove the cake in ours mouths, and suddenly Zeke comes out with a HUGE can of whipped cream, and sprays us all. We all start to laugh our heads off.  
"OK, everyone please take a swipe of whipped cream off Bridget's head!" they all reach out, swiping my face for cream.  
"And what do I do?" I ask Zeke.  
"Off Uriah's."  
"NO, MY CREAM!" Screams Uriah. I flip him the bird, and take the cream with my middle finger.  
"OK. Now everyone throw the cream at Bridget!" say Zeke. After a moments pause, I am pelted with cream. I gather as much off my self, and throw at each of my friends in turn.  
"Bridget, its time to go." Says the cream-covered Erident girl, she smiling though. "GOODBYE, RETARDS!" I say, looking at Uriah, "AND FOR ALL THOSE AWESOME, NON RETARDED FRIENDS, I LOVE YOU ALL!" I say.  
"I'm not retarred!" Protests Uriah.  
"Yes, yes you are Uri." We all say.  
"Come 'ere." Says Shauna, grabbing Lynn, Mar, Sarah and Uri. We all share a quick hug, smiling like idoits.  
"Bye guys." I say, waving like mad. Then, I turn my back on my life. My home. My friends.  
"GOODBYE BIRDY!" Uriah shouts, using my nickname that has stuck since we were in prep together.  
"Bye, buttface." I shout, as the train goes around the corner.


	3. Outside of Dauntless Chapter Three

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. For both stories. I'm at Hamilton Island at the moment, and if your an Aussie, your sure to have heard of Cyclone Ita? Any way, the cyclone went straight through the Island. I'm all good, and its nice and sunny now! The cyclone was two days ago, on Sunday. First cyclone for me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I sit quietly on the slow moving train. It was forced to stop because the Erudite girl can't jump onto it.  
"Are you nervous?"

"No." I say, coldly. I take out my headphones, and make a show of putting them in. Hitting the song _Humming bird heartbeat_,

* * *

_Its was the first Wednesday of year 6. We had all come back from school, being told off for shooting birds at the Smurfs and/or Nose's. We had played, Truth or Dare. As always. _

"_Brides, I dare you to sing, Hummingbird Heart Beat to Zeke." Shouts Uriah._

_Without thinking, I jump up, and jog out of the room._

"_OH, ZEEKEEE!" I sing._

"_What?"_

"_This is a dare," I mutter, then I begin to sing, "You make me feel like-" I sing the rest of the song to him._

"_Tell me brother he's a retard."_

"_Gladly." I smile, and skip put of the room. _

* * *

I smile at the memory. It seems so long ago. Even the pact seems forever ago.

"Bridget," says the Erudite girl, who's name is Sophie, "we are here." I look up at her as I feel the train come to a slow stop. The railings screeching loudly. All the Nose's stare at us coming out of the train. One of the girls gives Sophie and I revolted looks.  
"Don't mind me," I mutter to Sophie, as I hold up my three middle fingers. "Read between the lines!" I shout to the girl. **(My friend showed me this to a mean girl. Hope you guys can guess what it means!) **The girl gives me a weird look, as Sophie laughs.  
"God, she needed that! You'll be her warpath when she finds out what it means!" She mutters, taking my arm and leading me to a large blue house. "It's a bit different-"  
"A little…" I say, sarcastically.  
"Fine, Miss Negative. A look different. But honestly? You'll get use to it pretty quick. Just stay out of Jeannie Mathews way for a bit."

"Done." I mutter. Jeannie hates me. The iPod rings, and I pull it out.

'We are missing you loads. Ily, Marlene.' I smile a little, and text back a reply, and stuff the iPod in my pocket.

"Here we are. Enjoy. I'll hopefully see you around." Says Sophie. I smile at her vaguely.

"Thanks, for everything." I turn round, and knock on the white door, leading to my future.

"Will, get the door!" Shouts a girl's voice. A second later, I'm greeted by a boy about my age.

"Hi, I'm Will." He says, holding out his hand.

"Bridget" I say, gripping his hand tight, an shaking. The boy has nice features. He has thick eyebrows like me, and is rather tall as well. Still gripping his hand, I turn his wrist over, and jab Will about 5 and ½ cms from his hand. The boy flinches.

"Huh." I say, an let go of his hand.

"Would you like to come in and meet the rest of my family?" Will asks, opening the door, and stepping aside to let me in.

"Thanks." I say, and step in side.

"Nice tats." He says, pocking my back. I nod thanks, and walking forward, into the living room.

"Hello, I'm Sarah." I nod towards the woman, and notice black lines on her wrist. "You do look like your father, don't you? And your brother."

"I'm Cara." I look at her, and I can also see how much I look like these guys.

"And I'm your father." I turn and see a tall man, who is my father. "Will, Cara, this is your sister. She lived with your biological mother since birth. Will, Bridget is your twin sister." Wills eyes open wide, and stares at his, our father.

"It…It makes sense, I guess." Will says slowly, nodding his head. Cara nods her head, looking at my eyes and ears.

"You have the same ears as me." She says, nodding as well.

His mother steps up to hug him, and Will lets her.

"Sorry." I say, then hear a knock at the door.

"Bridget, you get it. Your part of the family now." Says Cara. I roll my eyes, and stand up. I walk over to the door.

"Um, hi?" I say. A short, black haired girl is there. She is standing with the rest of her family, but I can see the tension between them all.

"Hello, my name is Milena. I-We heard you moved from Dauntless, and we would like to welcome you to Erudite." She stands with authority, and confidence but a longing for freedom is hidden in her eyes.

"Bridget." I say, and I grip her hand and shake it. The girls mother stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Ana and this is Val." She smiles, but doesn't. It's weird. Val smiles warmly at me.

"I knew your mother." He said, and put an arm around his wife.

"And this is Alexi." Milena gestures to a boy about a year or so younger then her. I shake everyone's hand, and the father, Val, steps forward.

"Do you know a boy, or young man called Maksim?"

Maksim, or course I know him. Hot, trainer, Erudite transfer, now a fully fledged member of Dauntless. Everyone knows him because he beat up Erik. Which was pretty funny.

"Of course, he beat up Erik…" I stop myself.

"He, he what?"

"He's a trainer, and Erik was being a jerk. He's the best trainer, but now he's stop. He, Maksim offered to take care of me when my mother died."

"He was a good brother, until he turned away from us forever. Traitor." Says Alexi, muttering the final bit bitterly under his breath. I look at Alexi carefully. Tall, brown hair and those weird hard eyes most Erudite have.

"Faction before blood, mate. Traitor or not, he's your bro, and there's nothing you can do about it." I hiss to him, my honesty taking over. Which is beginning to worry me.

"He left Erudite. When you leave, you are a traitor." He replies, staring at me gruffly.

"You'd be happy to know, he's done more in Dauntless, the Erudite. Reading books, while he trains us, and defends city, little guy. Now I'd shut up of I were you, us Dauntless don't take to nicely to other bad mouthing our friends."

"He's four years older then you." Alexi continues.

"Alexi, I wouldn't provce her. Seriously, she could beat up Four."

"Thanks, Maksim, but I doubt it." I smile at him behind his family, who have know turned ice cold, but Milena.

"I came to make sure No-Erudite was treating you ok. And you were treating them ok." I nod, and Will appears next to me.

'You were taking awhile, thought I'd check on you.'

'I'm Dauntless, Will. Hang on, are you in my thoughts?' I look at him, and then everyone else.

"Well, I'd better be going. Things to do, trains to jump on. Goodbye family. Cya Milena." And he walks away, and his family decide to go back home.

"Hey, I'll catch you at school, cool?" says Milena.

"Sure." I say, and close the door.


End file.
